


Better Than Dreaming

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: During The Hobbit, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Masturbation, Porn, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, fili - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: (Y/N) follows Fili into the woods because she thinks he’s upset with her. Turns out, he’s definitely not mad at her WINK





	Better Than Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY FILI FRIDAY FRENS! I got this idea from the story I posted last week, Pranking the Princes because I was like ooh what if it turns into smut so here.  
{Warnings: Smutttt, masturbation, Fili being sexy as hell, yeah smut}

You plopped down on the ground between Fili and Kili as you ate your thin, salty stew for supper. You hadn’t even asked what was in it, you just trusted Bombur with your rock hard stomach, but now as you looked at the lumps in your bowl, you wondered. “You think this is rabbit?” You turned to Fili for an answer but it was Kili who spoke.

“I thought it was leftover venison from that lucky hunt we had,” he said, lifting his bowl to his nose. “Doesn’t smell like venison though. Fi, what do you think?”

Fili stood. He had already scarfed his food. “Don’t think, just eat. You need your strength.” He smiled at you, barely making eye contact before practically running the other way.

“What’s wrong with him?” Kili asked you.

You slurped. “Don’t know.”

You did know. Things between you and Fili had been rocky since that morning when he saw you at the river. You had snuck out of the camp early to bathe and wash your stained tunic. Fili had come looking for you and saw you with only your trousers on as you bent over the water doing your work. You hadn’t had the chance to talk with him about it yet and you guessed he was just embarrassed. You finished your stew and cleaned your bowl with plans to finally go after him and make things right.

“You’re leaving too?” Kili said.

You hummed. “Do you know where Fili went?”

Kili wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “I don’t know. He’s been going out at night. Out for walks or something. Scoping terrain. _Heir_ stuff.”

You smacked his head. “A real joker, you are. I’m going to find him, I’ll be back soon.”

“So you do know why he’s upset,” Kili said with a mouth full.

“I have an idea.”

You walked along the edge of the small meadow and into the thick wood. You guessed Fili may have gone to the river himself, so you started that way. The sun was just setting, sending bright orange light through the branches above but you were still a little jumpy on your own and anxious to find Fili. You heard him before you saw him.

You recognized his voice immediately and panic rushed through you at the pained sound he made. You unsheathed your dagger and weaved through the trees toward his hitched curses. Something must have happened to have him swearing like this. Then you saw him and froze.

He was leaned against a tree with his eyes shut tight. You took another step forward when he hissed softly and you looked around for signs of a struggle. You were sure he had been attacked, but there were no scuff marks, broken twigs or blood around him. He lifted the hem of his tunic and stuffed it in his mouth to muffle his curses. Then you realized, these weren’t sound of pain, but of pleasure.

You were frozen in place as he unlaced his trousers and dug into them with his free hand. Blood rushed past your ears as you held your breath. You needed to leave! He came out here to be alone, you should leave him alone. Maybe this is why he’s been acting so weird, you would be too if you were as wound up as he was right now. And boy, was he wound up right now. You turned before you saw more of him.

You remembered how to move your legs and backed away slowly. He’d be fine out here alone, you thought. If he didn’t follow you back to camp shortly, you’d send his brother out here for him. You turned and slid between the trees. Just when you thought you’d made a clean escape, a twig snapped under your foot and seemed to echo through the wood.

“(Y/N).”

Oh no. He knew you were here. This was much worse than him seeing you shirtless. You winced and peeked around the tree, expecting him to come after you and scream at you for spying. But the only part of him that was moving was his hand. You should not be looking! You closed your eyes and returned to your hiding spot behind the tree. Then he said your name again. Well, groaned your name. Were you sure he said (Y/N)?

You slid out from the cover of trees and watched him. You bit your lip, feeling your mouth water as you watched his bare chest rise and fall with each hitched breath. He only grunted now, bucking his hips into his fist. His head whipped to the side, making you jump, but you relaxed when you saw his eyes closed. His tunic fell and this new position allowed you to see his flushed face and parted lips. The sight of him like this sent unbearable heat to your stomach.

His pumping slowed, but you were no longer nervous about him seeing you. You stepped around until you were in front of him, but still about ten paces away. His fist broke and he used the tips of his fingers to tease himself. His voice broke as he whined and his free hand dug into the bark of the tree behind him. Again, he groaned your name. It was loud and clear and you wanted to hear it again.

As enticing as his hard, red tipped member was, your eyes flew back to his face. He had the hem of his tunic back between his teeth and you could see the white fabric was wet with saliva. He groaned fiercely through his tight jaw and you could just make out the string of what must have been a half dozen curses that decorated your name. As his climax took him, you hid behind the tree again, not sure if you want him to see you.

His heavy breath echoed in your ears. You heard the shuffling of his clothing and peeked at him when it stopped. He stood leaning against the tree with his eyes shut and a small smile on his flushed, delirious face. You circled your trunk and mirrored his stance.

“You shouldn’t be out here alone.” You smirked when his eyes ripped open and he threw his tunic down over the front of his trousers. “You were so distracted, you didn’t even hear me. What if I was a foe instead of a friend?”

“(Y/N). What are you doing out here?” Your name caught in his throat now.

“I came out here to apologize for this morning. But it doesn’t look like you’re very sorry about it.”

He pushed off the tree and stepped to you. “I am sorry about it. I truly didn’t mean to walk up on you like that.”

“And I didn’t mean to do it to you.” You felt your own blush creep up your neck.

His shoulders dropped as he breathed out a laugh. “Well, I am glad you’re a friend and not a foe.”

You hummed, smiling. “Is this why you’ve been acting so weird today?”

He rolled his eyes. “I’m not proud of it, but seeing you this morning had me especially wound up all day. Had to come out here and… deal with it.” He shrugged and tucked in his lip.

“And you never thought to invite me?”

He tilted his head and squinted at you, thinking. Then he raised his brows. “I didn’t think you’d want to join.” He stepped to you, tracing a finger along your waist. “Was I wrong in thinking that?”

“Yes, you were.”

A grunt was pushed out of you when he slammed your back against the tree. “Sorry.”

“Just kiss me, Fili.”

He chuckled and did so. His lips were hot and wet and strong. His tongue easily tackled yours as his fingers wound through your hair, pulling you even further into his mouth. You loved every second of it and thought of how he looked when he was pleasuring himself and thinking of you. You wanted to touch everything you had seen. Your fingers slid up the inside of his tunic, grabbed the hem and flicked it off him. His skin was searing and soon surrounding you.

You whined when his lips fell to your neck and you heard him laugh. “Exactly what I thought you’d sound like.”

Your heart skipped a beat. “What else have you thought of?”

He lifted from your neck and looked at you. The bright blue of his eyes had given way to his dark, lustful pupils. “Everything.”

He ripped the button on the back of your tunic and pulled the open neck down to reveal your breasts. His rough, calloused hands clutched them and his soft lips soothed the burn. His hands traveled lower, yanking at the laces of your trousers and digging into them. He cupped you, then slid a thick finger between your folds.

He growled. “All this for me?”

You reached down and cupped his own arousal that had returned with a vengeance. “And all this for me.”

“Patience, (Y/N).”

You bucked into his still fingers. “Not my strong suit.”

He chuckled darkly and circled your clit. You arched to him and whined as his strong arm snaked around your waist and held you up against the tree. His scathing tongue lapped at the deep marks his teeth had made on your neck as a thick finger pushed into you. You gasped, not expecting it, and pulled at his braided blond hair.

He curled his finger and rubbed your clit with his thumb. It didn’t take long for him to add a second finger and have you writhing in his arms. “Mahal, Fili. Please…”

“Please what?”

You whimpered. “Don’t stop.”

But the bastard did stop. Your eyes ripped open with fire. But he gave you no time to speak between his fingers slipping out of you and his throbbing member ramming in. You could have screamed. He glued his forehead to yours and his hands to your waist as he pulled you along his cock.

“Better?”

“Better.”

He chuckled and the sound turned into a groan as your muscles squeezed him inside. “Mahal, I’m never letting you go,” he said through clenched teeth.

You gasped for air. “And to think you could have had me this whole time. But no, you’d rather go off by yourself-” You screamed as he slammed his hips to yours.

He buried his face in your neck as his thrusts gained speed and intensity. His grip on your hips would surely leave bruises but you welcomed the pain that came with this incredible, passionate pleasure.

He grunted and threw your leg into the crook of his elbow as if you were a rag doll. His other hand searched for your clit and circled it with perfect pressure. Your breath left your lungs with every slam home. “Mahal, Fili, I can’t-” He was too much.

“Yes, you can. Let go for me, sweet girl.” His hips stuttered and you knew he was close. His earlier climax flashed through your mind and was enough to push you over the edge. You clutched his shoulder as he held you up. You felt his eyes on you as your climax detonated. He pounded into you, helping you to ride it out for as long as possible. Then your eyes focused just in time to see him reach his own end. And it wound you up all over again.

You ran your fingers through his hair and listened to his breathing calm. His grip on you loosened but he still held you firmly as if you would float away if he let go. He leaned his forehead against yours and chuckled.

“Better than watching?”

You hummed. “Though I did enjoy watching.”

He shook his head and laughed.

“Better than dreaming?” you asked in your sudden rush of confidence.

“Much better.” He laced your trousers for you and lifted your tunic into place. “Did I- are you okay? I didn’t hurt you?”

“I’m more than okay, Fili.”

He kissed your lips tenderly and repeatedly. “I’ll be more gentle next time,” he chuckled.

“Are you promising me a next time?”

“Definitely.”


End file.
